<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rabid Cur by persimonne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409898">Rabid Cur</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/pseuds/persimonne'>persimonne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, ビースターズ | BEASTARS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beastars AU, But No One Gets Eaten, Dark, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hare!Rey, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Mention of Death, Mention of dismemberment, No Pregnancy, Oh My God, Predator/Prey, Safe to Read if You're Triggered by Pregnancy, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, mentin of suicide, mention of vore, wolf!Kylo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:54:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/pseuds/persimonne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re huge to be a grey wolf,” they say. </p><p>“Are you sure your mother wasn’t a bear?” </p><p>“You’re too big and ugly to find a girlfriend, you would maul her before even getting naked.”</p><p>...</p><p>Have you ever been loved, Ben Solo?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rabid Cur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><b> <em>Canis lupus. </em> </b>That’s what’s written on Kylo Ren’s Identity Card. However, he doesn’t really look like a wolf —his fur is almost black–and he doesn’t behave like a wolf. He’s lonely, restless, fragile. No one knows his father was a dog.</p><p><b><em>Canis familiaris.</em></b> That’s what was written on Han’s Identity Card when he was still alive, when Kylo was still Ben. By any means, he’s tried to wipe out this huge, black stain on his heritage, changing his name, but the colour of his fur still stands out, as his own body stands out in its enormity like a sore thumb between the other students. Only bears and tigers are bigger than him, he can look down on his other peers–the ones with normal, gray fur–as if they were another species altogether. He can look lions and panthers in their eyes without fear, like it was something every other wolf could do.</p><p>However, he never fit in at school, nor outside of it. He’s alone in the world.</p><p><em> “You’re huge to be a grey wolf,” </em> they say. </p><p><em> “Are you sure your mother wasn’t a bear?” </em> </p><p>
  <em> “You’re too big and ugly to find a girlfriend, you would maul her before even getting naked.” </em>
</p><p>He always remains silent in front of these words, even if his heart is in pieces. He can’t afford to react. He knows that any single action on his part will lead to ruin, to expulsion from school, to be jailed for the rest of his life. He’ll never be free to do whatever he wants until he breathes his last breath.</p><p>It’s not easy to be a huge carnivore, today.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo’s only respite is to get angry at inanimate objects. Usually, he manages to bottle everything up until darkness falls, then he sneaks out of the dormitory to wander alone in the woods behind the school. When he doesn’t feel well, trees take the brunt of his rage, as well as rocks, and the junk uncivilized people like to abandon there.</p><p>Today someone asked him — half-joking, half not — if he’s a regular at the black market since he’s nothing but a <em> rabid cur,</em> and now he’s shredding a trunk with his ever-growing claws, wood shavings scattering all around his fur and onto the ground. He howls, and he cries as he imagines living flesh, and not wood under his nails, not noticing that someone — a small animal — is approaching, their flashlight almost blinding him.</p><p>A smell — something he’s never felt before slithers through his nostrils, blooming into his sinuses and sending his brain in a panic he’s never felt before. His hands stop, clenching into fists against the shredded trunk, and he stops, just breathing.</p><p>“Are you okay?” a voice asks. </p><p>It’s a girl. <em> A female. </em> Kylo feels something hot, wet, and viscous on his lips, as his head spins and spins, never stopping, his focus on the tree now lost. His legs tremble, impatient to spring, and his hands are dying to take, take, take and never give anything back, while saliva now drips from his pointy fangs. He doesn’t want to turn in her direction, he doesn’t want his dilated pupils to stop on her. He knows he’s in a state in which no one and nothing can stop him.</p><p>A <em>rabid cur,</em> they called him. He doesn’t want to hurt anyone tonight.</p><p>“Go away,” he rasps uselessly, as the girl gets closer.</p><p>“I need to make sure you’re not injured first. Are you a student?”</p><p>Her voice is sweet yet firm. Kylo growls, baring his teeth towards the trunk, his instincts overpowering years of self-restraint and education.</p><p>“You should run away,” he whispers, not knowing if he’s talking to himself or to her.</p><p>Her breath hitches, flashlight falling on the ground, and his legs spring toward this girl, towards his<em> prey. </em> She has enough alertness to turn around and run, and all he can see is pale, light brown fur and a pair of pointy, long ears: she’s a small mammal, a rabbit or a hare–he can’t even tell the difference between the two in this state, since his only thought is about catching, about taking, about being one with her, it doesn’t matter in which way.</p><p>She’s quick, agile, jumping between the trees and the upturned roots despite not being able to see in the darkness as well as him. Kylo has that advantage upon her, but his body is too wide, his limbs too long and gangly to run as efficiently as her between all the obstacles a wood can offer. But he pursues her nonetheless, millions of years of animal evolution finally pushing through the holes in his painstakingly crafted armour, an armour he built to protect others from him all his life.</p><p>Being a natural-born predator prevails in the end, and he’s on her, his tendons making him jump over her small form, his limbs trapping her thumping heart in a cage so strong that it could be made of iron. They tumble on the grass, her small hands grabbing his sleeves and his broad back protecting her from the fall. She doesn’t move from between his arms, and he freezes around her, her impossible scent making him feel even dizzier, making him want her in ways he shouldn't.</p><p>Kylo noses at her long neck, at her head–she has a curious updo, three little buns collecting the long, soft hair between her ears. She trembles as his saliva begins to drip on her fur, and he trembles with her, his heart about to burst out from his chest. He opens his jaw around her neck, and she doesn’t move from her spot, like he was a cage for real. They’re alone. He’s going to eat her, and no one is going to stop him.</p><p>She fusses against him, and her movements make his cock hard, so hard. He can’t remember having been so aroused in his life.</p><p><em> Is this freedom? Is this what it means to embrace your true nature? </em> He asks himself, right before sinking his canines in her inviting flesh. </p><p>“A— are you,” she whispers, stopping her movements, “are you Han Solo’s son?”</p><p><em> What. </em> Kylo’s blood turns to ice in his veins. He removes his fangs from her neck.</p><p>“Your smell reminds me of him,” the girl continues. “I worked for him for a couple of months before he died, last year.”</p><p>Kylo’s grip tightens around her, and his claws graze her soft fur. She doesn’t move, doesn’t even try to break free.</p><p>
  <em> You should have run away when you had the chance. </em>
</p><p>“Are you Ben? Ben Solo?” she asks, her voice low and steady despite the situation. “He told me about you. My name is Rey.”</p><p>Kylo Ren trembles. <em> She knows my name. </em></p><p>Her small hand — Rey’s hand — reaches for his clawed one, still viciously curved around her exposed thigh.</p><p>
  <em>She knows who I am.</em>
</p><p>“Ben,” she says again. “It looks like you’re going to eat me. I’m glad it’s going to be you, you know.”</p><p>He exhales.</p><p>“Y— you’re strangely resigned to your fate,” he pants, his snout now grazing her ear, saliva still dripping from his lips.</p><p>“It’s not like I have a choice. I’ve always known I was going to die. It’s like that for us, for small mammals.”</p><p>Kylo moves a hand to her chest. Her heart is beating so fast that he can feel it reverberating in his own body, his own ribcage echoing her smaller one.</p><p>“I’m prey,” she states. “I was born to be eaten, it was only a matter of time.”</p><p>Kylo growls, squeezing her tight against him. His cock is still hard, and he wonders if she can feel it against her ass. He can feel her short, fluffy tail against his groin.</p><p>Rey gulps. “This night is only going to end with my death. Unless you want to fuck me.”</p><p>This time, Kylo is the one gulping, and his grip on Rey loosens. She doesn’t run — even if she should — turning between her arms. Her eyes are dark, and his tongue feels like lead in his mouth. </p><p>“Why?” he finally rasps.</p><p>“I want to die free. If I can decide what to do before saying goodbye to this world, why waste this opportunity?”</p><p>Kylo is sweating. Rey touches his chest — her hands are so small — pushing him back against the grass.</p><p>“I just want to be loved for the last time. Have you ever been loved, Ben Solo?”</p><p><em> Is this how prey feels? </em>Kylo is dizzy again, but for different reasons this time. His mouth feels parched now, and his limbs tingle as Rey slowly removes her uniform in the darkness, right in front of his eyes. Her fur is soft, its warm light brown colour shining under the feeble light of the woods. They’re far from school, and from the city.</p><p>
  <em> Have I ever been loved? </em>
</p><p>Rey’s hands are on him. She quickly unfastens his uniform, freeing his erection to the cool air of the night. The wood is silent around them, its muted smells now subdued by a new odour, something Kylo has never smelled before, something intoxicating and feminine.</p><p>
  <em> Is this a female’s smell? </em>
</p><p>He jolts as her fingers are on his cock. Rey’s dark eyes are on his face, unrelenting. She’s completely naked, in front of him, and yet… And yet, it looks like she’s the predator, now, and he’s the helpless prey. Her small, delicate hand wraps around his cock, stroking it like she’s used to it, like she was born to bring him pleasure, and he almost wants to weep.</p><p>
  <em> Have you ever been loved, Ben Solo? </em>
</p><p>Rey takes one of his hands, bringing it between her legs, towards the unknown. Kylo wants to stop her, wants to warn her to be careful, that his claws are long and sharp and he’s going to harm her, to tear her flesh apart. But then he remembers, he remembers how he was the one wrapped around her just minutes before, his fangs ready to snap her neck and his whole conscience ready to give up and surrender to his nature, and she never wavered, never ran away from him.</p><p>But then he finally touches her, and it’s the softest and wettest thing he’s ever felt in his life. Rey is wet for him — she’s wet <em>despite</em> him — and he feels himself die a little when she starts grinding against his fingers, her soaked fur and her tender flesh almost making him crazy with desire. He feels like he’s eaten her for real.</p><p>“Be with me,” she pants.</p><p>The following instants are a blur. Her soft, pale form is shining under the moonlight as she mounts him, completely uncaring about their size difference. She’s not small as a rabbit — she looks lithe, and tall — and she’s so warm around him, so warm that Kylo would come, if he wasn’t busy trying to not drown in her intoxicating smell.</p><p>
  <em> Is this what it means to be loved?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Is this what it means to be prey?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Is this what it means to be free? </em>
</p><p>Rey takes his hands again, bringing them to her chest. Her breasts are small, soft, and perky, and his hands can easily circle her whole torso. Seeing her so small, so defenseless between his claws is almost enough to make him come again, and he can feel his knot swell slowly inside of her. Growling, he flips their position, until she’s almost crushed under his weight. Kylo starts fucking her like he could eat her insides with his cock, like his own life depended on it, keeping her against him with an arm around her waist and a hand around the nape of her neck. She keeps silent, as he knows most prey animals do, but her breath betrays her: she’s panting at every thrust, exhaling every time he pushes against her soaked cunt. She’s not bothered by his size, nor by his swollen knot, and she grabs his neck so hard that she almost hurts him, finally crashing his mouth against hers. She's strong.</p><p>He would laugh at the fact that technically, he’s lost his virginity before being kissed by anyone, if he wasn’t too busy pumping his seed deep in Rey’s small body, his knot almost painful now. He can feel himself pulsing inside of her as he fills her with warm spurts of cum, while she frantically moves her finger above the spot where they’re joined until she finally clenches around his swollen cock, coming silently beneath him, her body shivering. They’re both sweaty, and she smells incredible — of arousal, and beautiful terror — and he seeks shelter in the curve of her neck, like he wasn’t just trying to eat her moments before.</p><p>If he could choose, he would die here.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he says instead, burying his nose in her fur. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“For what?” she answers. “It’s your nature. A predator’s nature.”</p><p>Kylo’s knot is mercifully deflating now, and they can finally move again. He observes, mesmerized, as his seed gushes out of her cunt, on the dark, wet grass, its pearlescence shining under the pale moonlight filtering between the trees. Something just happened between them, something equally incredible and terrifying, and he looks for her hand.</p><p>“I want to be loved,” he blurts out, “tell me how.”</p><p>Rey shakes her head, smiling tiredly. “If I only knew. I wouldn’t be here, wouldn’t I?”</p><p>Kylo lowers his gaze.</p><p>“Do you still want to eat me?” Rey asks.</p><p>Her voice is resigned, yes, but Kylo can also feel a hint of amusement. He lowers his gaze, exhaling. </p><p>“I would be lying if I said I don’t want to,” he finally confesses. </p><p>“Then don’t say anything,” she says, curving against him and taking his hand in hers. “Just be yourself, unapologetically.”</p><p>Kylo slowly folds around her again imitating their previous position, when his fangs were about to end her life, and eat her. Now he just embraces her trying to shelter her from the cold terrain and the humidity of the night. If he could, he would keep her with him like this, forever.</p><p>“I try to be myself,” she whispers in the darkness. “But it’s never enough, and I always find myself alone in the end.”</p><p>“You’re not alone,” he whispers back.</p><p>“Neither are you.”</p><p> </p><p>When Kylo wakes up it’s still dark, Rey nowhere to be seen. He didn’t kill her. A faint stain of cum on the grass is the only evidence of their coupling. People always say that your first time is a life-changing moment, but he doesn’t feel changed in the slightest: he's still Ben.</p><p>He stinks: of dirt, of sweat, of <em> her </em> . Sniffing his fingers — he touched Rey <em> there</em>, and she liked it — he slowly gets up, heading towards the dormitory again, hoping to be able to sneak in the showers before heading to bed. Thinking how she wasn’t afraid of him, despite everything, is enough to make him smile for the first time after months. So small, yet so strong.</p><p>He doesn’t know <em> when, </em> or <em> if </em> he’ll see Rey again. But he knows he has a reason to live, now.</p><p>
  <em> She’ll never have to feel alone again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Betaed by the amazing MissCoppelia, one of the most generous people around &lt;3</p><p>You can find me on Twitter @persimonne666</p><p>(No, I'm not a furry)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>